1. Field of the Invention
The following disclosure relates generally to an apparatus, method, system, and computer program and product, each capable of controlling access to a portable medium inserted in an image processing apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, a portable medium is widely used, which can store various data. As an example, a user may generate data using a personal computer at home, store the data in a portable medium, and bring the portable medium to another location, such as to a public place. Using a publicly-owned image processing apparatus, the user may perform further image processing, such as editing, printing, or faxing, on the data stored in the portable medium.
To perform such processing by the publicly-owned apparatus, the user inserts the portable medium into a medium interface of the publicly-owned apparatus. Once the portable medium is inserted, the publicly-owned apparatus starts an operation of reading the data from the portable medium.
Under the above-described situation, the user may accidentally eject the portable medium during the reading operation, due to the unfamiliar environment provided by the publicly-owned apparatus. If the portable medium is ejected while being accessed by the apparatus, the data stored in the portable medium or the portable medium itself may be damaged. Further, the reading operation may not be performed successfully.